fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Candy Shop Kids
They're a kids' choir who sings covers of oldies as well as exciting new songs. They are a group of kids dressed as cartoons, as in let's jazz around. Background The choir formed in 2002,and is made up of both boys and girls alike. The ages of the members of the choir are from 6 years old all the way up to 14 years old. They are dedicated to singing positive music for children of all ages - and their parents! They have own numerous awards and have released many albums. Their first album, "Meet The Candy Shop Kids!" featured 18 great tunes - mainly covers of songs from the 50s, 60s, and 70s, as well as five original tracks. The kids are dressed as Riff, Susan, Ethan, Sophia, Sarah, Abe, Dana, Donnie, Reynold, Darrell, Nathan, Sophie, Matt, Rose and Cindy. Releases Meet the Candy Shop Kids (2002, 18 songs) * 1. Name Game * 2. Willy and the Hand Jive * 3. Do You Love Me? * 4. Good Loving * 5. Jump for my Love * 6. Love Train * 7. Shower the People * 8. Iko Iko * 9. Build Me Up buttercup * 10. Barefootin' * 11. Sugar Sugar * 12. Wild Thing * 13. Land of 1000 Dances * 14. Just Kidding (ORIGINAL) * 15. Rainy Day (ORIGINAL) * 16. I Can Help Others With a Song (ORIGINAL) * 17. Dreams (ORIGINAL) * 18. (ORIGINAL) A Rockin' Party (2003, 12 songs) *1. I Hear You Knocking *2. Come and Get Your Love *3. I'm a Believer *4. Poison Ivy *5. Don't You just Know It *6. The Boy From New York City *7. Complicated *8. COme CLean *9. Yesterday *10. It's a Beautiful Morning *11. My Dog Parker (ORIGINAL) *12. Purple and Green (ORIGINAL) Growing Up With the Candy Shop kids (2004, 20 songs 18+2) * 1. You Can't Hurry Love * 2. Locomotion * 3. Lime in the Coconut * 4. Our House * 5. Jive Talking * 6. Fun Fun Fun * 7. Mickey's Monkey * 8. These Boots Are Made for Walking * 9. Everyday People * 10. Put a Little Love in Your Heart * 11. Big Yellow Taxi * 12. 99 Red Balloons * 13. Footloose * 14. Hey Mickey * 15. Don't You Just Know It * 16. Who Put the Bomp * 17. Rockin Robin * 18. Doo Wah Diddy Diddy * BONUS TRACK: 19. Stay (A Tribute to Camp Robin Hood 2003) * BONUS TRACK: 20. Shout Sing-a-Longs and Surprises (2005, 16 songs) * 1. The Best Dog In The World (from kidsongs Let's Put On a Show) * 2. Practice Makes Perfect (from kidsongs) * 3. I Can Dance (Kidsongs) * 4. Kids Just Wanna Have FUN! (Dr. Jean) * 5. We're Great! (Dr. Jean) * 6. Party, Party, Party (ORIGINAL birthday song) * 7. I Like Trucks (Kidsongs) * 8. Rah Rah Sis Boom Bah (Kidsongs) * 9. Be mY Buddy, Be My pal(ORIGINAL) * 10. My Funny Family (ORIGINAL) Real PraISE sONGS fOR rEAL KIDS (And We Don;t Mean Pop!) 1. Hallelujah, Praise Ye The Lord 2. Father Abraham 3. Doxology 4. PRaise Him, All Ye Little Children 5. God Is So Good 6. He Is Lord 7. Heavenly Father, I Aprreciate You 8. Thy Word HAve I Hid In My Heart 9. Fairest LordJEsus 10. Happy All The Time Category:Recording Artists